Over My Dead Body
by Thoughts And Pondering
Summary: Summary: Lily Potter did some deep thinking that night, and feared that she would die, and that her death would be meaningless. Wasn’t she ever wrong. (One Shot)


Over My Dead Body

Summary: Lily Potter did some deep thinking that night, and feared that she would die, and that her death would be meaningless. Wasn't she ever wrong (One Shot)

A/N This is another kind of angsty fic from me. I've been typing up quite a lot of this kind recently. The only other one published here is Dark Lord's Don't Cry. Read it if you're interested and don't if your not.

Lily Potter watched the muggle trick-or-treaters from her living room window. Even though it had never been as popular in England as it was in America, she still relished her trick-or-treating days. She wanted to go outside again, feel the cool air. Magically created air wasn't the same. Magic ceased to content her anymore.

She itched to open the window, just a crack, enough to feel a small breeze. But James said that they shouldn't.

James was Lily's husband, who was currently giving their son Harry his bath. Lily could here those two laughing in the bathroom from her comfy chair in the living room. But the silence in the living room was paramount. Lily flicked on the Wizarding Wireless Network. The Weird Sisters filled the room. Lily sighed. How much would she give to be able to listen to muggle music, because if you asked her, witches and wizards couldn't sing for dragon dung.

She turned it off, falling back into the blue recliner. She missed the muggle life. It seemed so simple compared to her magical one. Muggles didn't have to fight an enemy that was impossibly strong. Defeating said enemy didn't usually possibly rest on the shoulders on your fifteen-month old son.

Lily wandered in the kitchen and started preparing food the muggle way. She had no idea why she was cooking, since it was already nine o'clock and they had already had a nice dinner that night. But she was enjoying chopping the potato, pretending it was Voldemort's body.

Lily realized she needed to get out more. But she couldn't. Not until it was 'safe' again. It was never going to be safe. Voldemort was unstoppable. And Lily knew that she would probably just be another victim of his reign.

Just another war victim. She wanted her death to be meaningful. She wanted to save millions of wizards and muggles. People only got their way in fairy tales. She sure wasn't living in some storybook for little kids.

She slumped down in her red chair, closing her drooping eyelids, and feel asleep to the sounds of Harry's laughing.

Little did she know she would awake before the night was over.

……………………

Someone was shaking her. Lily awoke with a start. She had dreamt that someone was laughing at her, someone with a cruel cold laugh.

She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked twice as James's face came into view. Someone, probably James ('Cause it sure as hell wasn't Harry) had moved her to the bedroom.

"Lily…" James started slowly. "…The wards that protect our house have come down. Something's happened to Peter."

"The wards?" Lily asked, pushing herself out the bed and onto the floor. "They're…they're…gone? W-where's Harry? Is he alright?" Lily dusted off her clothes, as she realized she has slept in them.

"He's sleeping." James answered shortly, just as Lily heard something…or someone…pushing open the front door.

"LILY! IT'S HIM! GRAB HARRY AND RUN! "I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! GO!" James screamed, in full panic mode, as he ran down the stairs. "I love you." He whispered as he passed Lily.

"I love you too…" she whispered, as a tear trickled out of her eye. "Why did you leave me all alone?" she asked aloud, as a horrible green light filled the interior of the house. "NO! JAMES!" she screeched. Lily ran to Harry's bedroom.

"It's alright…" she told Harry, stroking his hair. "You'll be fine, and so will Mummy." Harry turned over in his crib.

"Well, well, well. Mrs. Potter." Came a hiss from the doorway. "How nice to meet you again." Lily turned his head and she felt her heart nearly stop as she clapped eyes on the figure in the doorway. A pale white face with soulless red eyes and slits for nostrils. Why, it was Lord Voldemort.

"You bastard. YOU KILLED JAMES!" Lily yelled as loud as humanly possible.

"It was my pleasure." Replied Voldemort with a cruel smirk. "Now, hand over the boy."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU BLOODY MIND?"

"Some might say that." Voldemort said as he walked towards Lily. "Stand aside, you silly girl."

Lily inhaled deeply. With this breath, she said her last words.

"Over my dead body."

So what did you think? It turned out longer than I thought, so that's good. Please review,

Thoughts AnD Pondering


End file.
